Rebounds and Fairytales
by Chrynn
Summary: Mix Slam Dunk with your favorite childhood fairytales. I don't want to spoil it!
1. Chapter 1: Boring

Rebounds and Fairytales by Chrynn  
  
Disclaimer: SD does not belong to me. It belongs to its authors & company. I'm sorry for some grammatically wrong stuff. I'm just a novice writer so don't expect anything BIG. Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm not artistically inspired today and I'm writing for the sake of doing something.[Author's Note: I'm a bit biased, for Mitsui's my favorite character.] So on with the story. Oh, I remember, don't judge it yet. To anti Haruko-Sakuragi and/or anti Haruko-Rukawa people, don't get angry with me, I'm not finished with the story yet. Oh, I remember, it may look kind of mushy at the start but hey, give me a chance and just read on. Don't send me death threats till the stuff is through, ok? On to blah blah. ************************************************************************ Rebound: Prologue Haruko smiled as she stepped out of the school building; to the bright afternoon shine of the sun. She walked straight to the gym where the basketball team was practicing. It was her habit to watch the whole team on their afternoon practices. She opened the door and her smile grew wider as sunlight rushed in the gym and her eyes focused on a tall raven- haired, dark-eyed guy who was wearing a number eleven jersey. She was just in time for his famous lay-up. The ball went around the ring before it finally settled and went through the basket. She suppressed a shout of love for the handsome rookie. She pushed strands of stray hair beneath her ear and fluttered her eyelashes. It was very much obvious that she did not adore him for it was obvious she was obsessed with him.  
  
"Go Rukawa!!!" she shouted with those heart eyes. Rukawa ignored her. It was very true that the rookie was a genius nonetheless; it was also true that he shirked away from women because he wasn't interested in them. Haruko seemed to have denied that fact to herself. Somehow, she thought someday he would learn to love her.  
  
"Ore wa tensai!" she heard a familiar voice announce. It was Sakuragi Hanamichi. Another freshman. She had always thought he was good but she never thought he would improve so fast. Maybe he was really a tensai. Haruko giggled.  
  
"Go Hanamichi!" she shouted again. Hanamichi waved his hands and laughed like a lunatic.  
  
"Did you see my slam dunk a while ago?" he asked, quite proud of himself.  
  
Actually, Haruko didn't arrive in time to see it but she resolved not to let it show. "You did great, Hanamichi!"  
  
"Wahahaha!!!" Hanamichi laughed; fully unaware that Ryota was on his way to steal the ball from him. It was too late when he noticed for Ryota was already in possession of the ball.  
  
"Ryochin!" he shouted but he was still standing idly on the same position. Mitsui, his teammate, yelled at him and in annoyance, ran over him to position himself in defense against Ryota.  
  
"Micchy!" he said as he stood up and ran. "Do aho." Rukawa muttered as he caught up with him. Hanamichi's blood boiled and he seemed to be releasing some sort of aura (in Hunter X. it is called NEN). Ryota made a successful goal and Mitsui cursed.  
  
"It's all your fault, Hanamichi!!!" Mitsui told him as he passed by. Sakaurgi didn't want to take the blame so he said, " It's your fault. You let Ryochin through your defense."  
  
Mitsui grimaced and ran to make points when the ball was passed to him. He aimed the ball from the three-point line and let the ball fly smoothly into the basket. Their teammates jumped to their feet and cheered, for Mitsui was perfectly spectacular. Sakuragi docked his head in shame because he just produced two points and Mitsui, almost half of their score. Then Ayako blew the whistle, signifying the end of the game. It was 74-75 and Mitsui's team won by a sheer line.  
  
Mitsui pumped his fist into the air and laughed. Ryota came to him to congratulate them. Meanwhile, Sakuragi regained his spirits and laughed wildly. "We won and we defeated Rukawa!"  
  
"Do aho. You only won because of Mitsui." Rukawa said in his irritating monotone. Sakuragi stared at him as if he was to kill him. Ryota laughed and patted Sakuragi on the back.  
  
"Anyway, if we do that as a team we'll sure take opposing teams down!" Ryota exclaimed.  
  
"Nice three points Mitsui." Kogure smiled at his precious ex-MVP teammate and hit him softly on the back. Mitsui smiled back at him, feeling the victory of their own practice game. The team knew how to play against one another and it will be soon enough that they learn to play together.  
  
" Nice play, Sakuragi-kun." Haruko smiled as she waved and 'flirted' with the tall redhead 'monkey'. She stole a secret glance at Rukawa who was wiping his sweat with a clean white towel. He is so cute. She felt herself blush scarlet red at the thought of romantic things with Rukawa. She hopped happily to her brother, wanting to tell him on how good the team is.  
  
"Onii-chan!" she greeted him and sat beside him. "Everybody is really great. And have you seen their moves? Sakuragi's slam-dunk was nice, Miyagi's drive, Rukawa's lay-up, and Mitsui's three points.they're all great. I even think Mitsui is better than Jin and Rukawa is better than Sendoh." She told him enthusiastically like a six year-old girl telling her parents about her trip to the zoo.  
  
Akagi nodded vigorously as he deep was deep in thought. "Still, we have to practice till we eradicate our weaknesses and better our good points." he said intelligently. "You'll never know what will happen." Haruko nodded knowingly, putting those things into consideration. "Ok. I see. Onii-chan, I've got to go home. Good luck on your next game. See you at our dinner table." She said that as she stood up and dusted herself. She looked sideways to try to look for Rukawa without being so obvious. Then, she felt her brother's gaze. "Onii-chan?" she inquired, very confused for she knew he didn't know about her feelings towards the 'super rookie'. "It's nothing. You should go home now." Takenori replied, not wanting to probe his sister's mind. "Ok. Ja ne." Haruko waved as she stepped out of the thoroughly cleaned gym and smiled at its ever-shining floor. It was a wonderful dusk, the orange rays of the sun were leaving and the shadow of the night was slowly overpowering Helios. The fresh looking leaves of trees were suddenly etched with shades of gray. She was walking by a walled street, which was lined by idle Nadesico trees on the side. Suddenly, she saw a figure move. Was it her imagination? Or did she really see a tall man leaning against a Nadesico tree on her left? She continued with walking and when she turned to a street on her left, she saw Rukawa walking in her direction. His face was half hidden in the shadows and his face seemed a little bit softer now and maybe she had all thought of it, but was there a slight hint of emotion in his ice-cold eyes? He was all too handsome for her to handle and she was almost drooling. Her head felt heavy. And like in a movie, she felt her world stop and then turn into slow motion as Rukawa parted his lips. It took a second for Haruko to realize what he was going to do. He was going to talk with her! Even though she had tried to get his small attention during practices, it was in vain. Maybe not all in vain. Her efforts were now paying off. A word from Rukawa! She was already swooning before he could say anything.  
  
Author's note: ok. I know it's a lot more boring than you expected it to be, but I beg you to continue with the next chapters. Oh, please.Ok, so you don't want to, that's fine with me. I don't want any review yet, not until I finish the whole of it. Then you can judge it. Oh, I'm so sorry if I'm so stupid especially in the grammar part. Oh. I wish I were a native speaker of English. However, I'm not, so I have to deal with that fact and suffer all those humiliating things you're thinking about my vocabs and grammar. Just to remind you, I'm neurotic and I can break down.that is just a reminder. I'm so senseless. So what else? Adios. Ciao. Sayonara. Goodbye. For now. Ja mata. 


	2. Chapter2: CinderellaThumbelina

Disclaimer: Aww. It's this stupid stuff again. Yet I can't put it off.Ok. I don't own SD!  
  
Author's Note: Ok. It's midnight and I'm having nausea. I even have fever. How stupid of me to still write while I'm occasionally vomiting. And God knows who's interested in this fic. Are you? Sure. sure. Blahblah. Ok, I won't bother you anymore with these stupid thoughts of mine and let's go on with the blah. ************************************************************************  
  
Rebound: Chapter Two  
  
Haruko felt happiness surge through her whole being. It was a perfect moment of bliss for her. It felt like there was a rainbow in the sky and all the birds were singing endless love songs. Everything seemed to disappear or transform into the flowery sunlit haven. However, Rukawa had to ruin it all and she had to hear his words.  
  
"Do aho." And with that, he stalked off. Those two words brought Haruko's world crushing down at her feet. She started to run away in shame. She heard a faint voice trying to call her but she didn't want to look back. She tried hard not to let her tears fall but somehow, it did flow freely.  
  
How stupid of her. She hadn't noticed that Sakuragi was trailing behind Rukawa. It was to Sakuragi that Rukawa directed his insult. All she knew was her feelings were deeply marred by the pain caused by those harsh words. She felt so down and decided to go home. She flung herself against her pink-covered bed. Her pillow savored all her emotions. She kept on crying until her eyes were red, swollen and heavy. Then.  
  
She woke up that morning wearing rags wrapped around her as her clothing. She looked around and realized she was in a different place. Their old modern home was gone, and here she was in a dusty, suffocating attic. She thought it may be a kind of joke, but she can't remember show she got there. She decided to go around to take a look herself and find out who made such a lame joke. It was a big nice and cozy Victorian house and she was angry with the one who made the 'joke'. Why the hell did that guy place her in the attic anyway? She had rather expected someone to say, "Surprise!" or "Peek-a-boo!" or something as assuring as that. Instead, she got yells and shrieks.  
  
"Cinderella! Scrub the floor!" "Cinderella, comb my hair!" "Cinderella.!"  
  
Cinderella? Oh, sure she was in dreamland. She hurried to see the people and saw the supposed-to-be-ugly sisters of Cinderella were surprisingly more beautiful than Haruko herself. The 'hideous stepmother' proved to be the most angelic-faced woman she ever saw. Uh-oh. She didn't know any of them. Anyway, that whole day, she scrubbed the floors, washed the clothes and whatever, all because she was frightened of her 'stepsisters and stepmother'. Well, she thought, I might end up with Prince Charming anyway. With that thought, she happily spent the day.  
  
Then, she learned about the ball that was going to be held later that night. She fussed about which she was going to wear: her green cocktail dress or her white ball dress but she remembered that she was in another land. So the 'nice' sisters went without her, leaving her in the kitchen with a plate of roasted rat and a dessert of blood jelly. Haruko's stomach did revulsion at the sight and stench so she roamed around the house. This was stupid of her because she got tired and eventually ate the 'food' on the table. It was already cold but she was so hungry she could even eat a bear. After she ate ten mint candies to remove bad breath, she felt she was alone and that she wanted to go to the party and be with prince charming.  
  
Suddenly an odd guy in a number four-printed gown and tutu appeared. "I'm your fairyGorimother. I came to give you three wishes. Just rub this old lamp and Voila! You'll get your wishes. Just be gentle when you're pulling it out. It's a little old and rusty but it will help you. Just remember it expires at midnight." he said. Haruko was so happy but before she could thank him, he disappeared. She got her three wishes: a gold gown, glass shoes and a carriage. The gold gown transformed her from being an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan. So she went to the castle and everybody stood still in awe. Even the masked prince stopped dancing to behold her 'beauty'. They danced all night. However, she stopped when she heard the midnight siren and she hurried back to her house. In her hurry, she left a glass slipper in the courtyard steps. The prince followed her. He removed his mask that was blocking his sight. He was.Rukawa! She sped up even more, not wanting Rukawa to see her in rags. When she was in the refuge of their home, she felt safe. However, Rukawa was outside their house and looking for her.  
  
"If you don't go out, I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house away!" said the kitsune. He did what he said. He inhaled a huge amount of air, held it in his lungs and blew the house away. The strength of his breath was like that of a tornado's and he literally brought the house crashing down into pieces. "I just wanted to ask her if she had a restroom in her house. Our palace has none." the Prince Charming muttered. Haruko was blown along with the debris and she hit her head hard on a lump of soil. It proved to be inhabited by a leprechaun who, in anger, turned her into a thumb-size girl. She cried and cried for she was lost. The impact of the hit caused partial amnesia. A blue bird took pity on her and told her to ride on his back so that he could fly her home. The bird thought that Haruko lived in the world of small fairies and he brought her there. She felt lonelier amidst beautiful fairies with rainbow-colored wings. However, a sudden twist of fate made her the prince's fiancé. A witch created an aphrodisiac intended for the prince. However, instead of the prince falling for the witch, the prince first saw Haruko and then you know what happened next. She was betrothed to the Prince Kaede. Haruko thought that the prince resembled Rukawa only in name but she was surprised on her wedding day when she saw the prince that the prince looked like the rookie. Can he be the Prince Charming and the Prince Kaede of the fairies at the same time? I think he really likes me for he follows me wherever I go. [Author's Note: Can I butt in for a sec? Well, I already did. To hell with Haruko and her illusions! I'm being unfair again, sorry. But this is my fic anyway!] Everything was ready. Confetti made of flowers was thrown in the air and it scented the whole temple. The temple was made up of sturdy barks sewn together and it was decorated with jasmine petals and cherry blooms. The occasion was festive indeed and it would have been perfect if not for the witch who had resurrected. The new witch's body was that of a black-haired boy who used so much mayonnaise on his hair that it seemed that it would cut through the thickest diamond. Anyways, the ugly old witch inside a boy's body appeared an hour before the wedding in the prince's room and disguised him/herself. She/He turned himself into a serving girl and made the prince Kaede drink a sleeping potion. It had no effect, at least the witch in the-spiky-haired boy-with-a-smile-plastered- on-his-face's body thought so. The ceremony started and Haruko was ever so happy. "Haruko, do you accept our prince Kaede to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the fairy-priest asked her. She looked at Rukawa's serene face and droopy eyelids. "I do." she replied "Prince Kaede, do you accept Haruko to be your lawfully wedded wife?" it was Kaede's turn to be asked "Prince Kaede?" the priest asked again. "ZZZZZZ." was Rukawa's reply. Haruko felt that her dress was getting wet. She looked down and saw that there was a flood that reached the knees. It was a flood, yes, but rain or whatever didn't cause it. It was caused by the prince himself who was drooling. He was still asleep and unaware of the panic he brought.  
  
End. Chapter2  
  
Author's note: (Sigh) This ends the first half of the story. I know. It's so stupid. However, I'm here to recreate myself so please bear with me. Thanks for reading my fic. Till next time, See ya! 


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping SnowRu

Disclaimer: I don't own SD! Author's note: Whatever! Sorry for being a little weird. I know that people never expected the story to be like this. Anyway.Enjoy! (ehem.ehem)  
  
Rebound: Chapter 3  
  
Haruko shrieked in disgust at the sight of thick translucent saliva drenching her white wedding dress. It was good that prince Kaede brushed his teeth before the wedding. Anyway, the flood got higher and it also got stronger and it washed all the people out the temple including Haruko. After sometime, the flood got lower and they saved the prince of drowning in his own saliva. The prince turned human size and an old sage found him sleeping on a bush. He presented Kaede to the king. The king thought he was the long-lost prince and brought him to the palace. After three days, the prince still did not wake up. The sage and the king of siopao* were already worried then. Spontaneously, the castle wizard with brown hair and clear glasses had finished inventing an extra-powerful machine. He didn't know anything about the prince because he was down in the catacombs of the castle. He went straight to the room of the prince to show his new invention off. He carelessly surged into the room and tripped over a bricklayer that wasn't lined up properly. He accidentally placed the accordion-like tube in the mouth of the prince. A serving girl with curly hair heard the commotion and she rushed into the room. She clumsily turned the switch on and the machine worked. The machine sucked air out of the prince's throat and with it was something hard. The wizard hurriedly turned the machine off and removed the tube from Kaede's mouth. The Glasses-wizard pulled an apple skeleton out of the machine. (Obviously, the machine is a vacuum cleaner.) Suddenly, the prince fluttered his eyelashes and sat up. "I'm sleepy." was the first thing he said. The girl with curly hair who was wearing a cap on her head and the glasses-wizard rejoiced at the resurrection of their prince. Everybody was very happy with the news and the king and queen decided to hold a banquet. The party started with lots of food and merry making. The prince did not enjoy the party for he was disinterested in such. Suddenly, a black fairy appeared. The fairy had long, unequally cut hair (definitely not Mitsui) and a band on his forehead. "Why didn't you invite me? For that I shall curse the prince. Tomorrow, he will see a basketball, dunk it and he will die," he said. Everybody gasped at the ruthlessness of the curse. Everybody knew that the prince loves basketball. "The prince will not die but only sleep forever," said a good fairy. The fairy had tanned skin and a mole on his face, near the eye. "I don't have enough power to remove the curse but I can soften it. A prince must kiss our prince so that he would wake up." The king and queen (Coach Anzai and his wife) were terrified. They ordered that all the basketballs be put away or burned. The prince did not know about the curse or his father's edict. So the next day, Kaede got the ball he had hidden and played basketball. He made a successful dunk and instantly fell asleep on the cold, hard, cemented court. The tanned fairy made everybody fall asleep too so that they wouldn't notice the passing of time. After a hundred years, a redhead prince came passing by the vine-covered castle. Curiosity got the best of him and he explored the gothic castle. He saw prince Kaede and he was so drawn to him that he kissed him. The prince woke up and wiped the saliva off his mouth. "Do aho. Why did you kiss me?" he demanded. "Who told you I kissed you? A tensai like me? You must be dreaming! Wahahaha!' he laughed, as usual, like a psycho. He got the ball Kaede was holding and announced, "I stole the ball from Rukawa!" "Do aho," was Kaede's simple reply. He stood up and snatched the ball away from Sakuragi. He ran as fast as he could to escape from the raving lunatic. Suddenly, he noticed that seven bishonens were following him. He turned around to look. There were six people and a dwarf. He noticed they were familiar and of course they were, being Hisashi Mitsui, Souchiro Jin, Koshino (whatever his first name is), Akira Sendoh (he is not the old bad witch anymore), Kimonobu Kogure (he isn't the wizard anymore), Kenji Fujima and the dwarf of course, is Ryota Miyagi. "Wait for us SnowRu White! We are your seven companions for this fairytale! Six people and a dwarf!" they said in unison.  
  
*Siopao- soft, white, round, fluffy bread stuffed with meat and sauce. This thing probably originated in China. End of Chapter 3 Author's note: Well that ends chapter 3. Comments and suggestions are welcome, just email me or review my fic. Your comments and suggestions will be my basis for chapter4. Sorry again for the wrong grammars (If there are any). Thanks for reading my fic and hope you enjoyed it. I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to the following: Mars: for editing/proofreading my fic. Marshalle/ Ein Aust.: for supplying Koshino's first name. FYI: Koshino's first name is Hiroaki. Grimm Brothers: for Cinderella Other fairytale authors: For the other fairytales I used and will be using Blue6. : for reading and reviewing my fic And to all of you who read this stupid fic that was a result of the brain of a psychotic and neurotic person who is stupid enough to think she is talented enough to post her work. Thanks for everything. I'll gladly write a chapter 4 if somebody wants me to. Arigato Gozaimasu. Ja mata! 


	4. Chapter 4: The nightingaleRaSendohzel

AN: [Disclaimer blah.] Somebody wanted a chapter4! Yey! [Thanks, Maemi! And to my other friends/ co-writers who told me to continue this anyway. You know who you are.and you always '4get' to review my fic!] I don't know if I'd continue this stupidity, but then I guess I enjoyed writing this anyway. I don't care if people don't enjoy reading this. I just wanted to create an outlet. Please help me decide. Should I add another chapter or should I stop? Please review. Anyway, here's another chapter (?) of Rebounds and Fairytales.  
  
Rebounds and Fairytales: Chapter Four  
  
"Do aho," Rukawa muttered as he continued with dribbling the ball and running. "Go away."  
  
"He's selfish with the ball as usual." Ryota the dwarf commented and the other bishonens nodded.  
  
"Am not." Rukawa he kept his cold monotone while he glared at them.  
  
"You just know I could beat you easily."Mitsui the a.k.a. Grumpy [I hope you know the Snow white dwarfs] grinned dreamily. (AN: Remember that episode where Gori was being interviewed by the 'manager' or whatever of another team while Rukawa and Micchy fought against each other? Micchy did a good 3-point shot! Rukawa said it wasn't a 3-point, but it actually was! = ) ) Rukawa ignored him and continued.  
  
Meanwhile, Haruko was having the worst time of her life. After the drool flood washed her away, she hit her head on a tree trunk, got her memory back and turned human again. However, bad luck did not leave her. She was walking home when she slipped into a manhole, and landed straight into the sewer. It was stinking like hell there and red-eyed rats constantly surrounded her and she remembered the rat she ate a while ago. She was terrorized by their screeches and clawings that she backed off from them and she accidentally fell into the waterway. It was like being flushed in a toilet bowl, all those stuff you excrete is either mixing with the water or clinging on to your body. The waterway was filled with restroom stuff, diapers, feminine napkins and all those ewwie things. (Poor Haruko!) (AN: I'm laughing devilishly! Bwahahahaha!)  
  
Back to the stampede, Rukawa made a ringless shot in the ring made of air. Mitsui rebound the ball.  
  
"Wahahaha!" he laughed as he turned SD (Super Deformed) and dribbled the ball away from Rukawa.  
  
"Do aho." Rukawa said, 'calmly'.  
  
"Mitsui, we're supposed to be his companions, not rivals." Jin told him. Mitsui grimaced then stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You're just saying that because I'm better than you are." Mitsui was trying to annoy him.  
  
"You talk too much. Want a three-point battle?'' Jin was evidently annoyed. Mitsui's ego was as large as Lake Michigan and it was time to decrease its dimensions.  
  
They started then but there was no ring and they argued about the rules. Koshino, Fujima and the others tried to stop them. Miyagi then suggested that they continued that later for SnowRu White was missing and they had to find 'him'.  
  
"This could not be happening. The author of Snow White would kill us." Kenji shook his head in despair.  
  
"Don't give up just yet." Kogure adjusted his sparkling clear glasses. "We can use the magic carpet to find 'him'"  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot." Miyagi commented.  
  
"Why should we waste time looking for a stupid self-centered guy? Let's just play basketball." Mitsui protested as he tossed the ball to Miyagi.  
  
"C'mmon Mitsui, be serious." Glasses boy told him.  
  
"I am." Mitsui looked at him with an injured expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mitsui" Kogure told him in a very soft voice.  
  
"Ok. I give up." Mitsui threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Where is Sendoh anyway? He's not with us." Koshino asked, looking very much like a damsel in distress.  
  
"He sneaked away. Never mind, we have to continue our mission." Fujima said sternly.  
  
"Very well." Koshino succumbed and joined them.  
  
They mounted the magic carpet and started the search. They spotted SnowRu hiding behind a bush looking so alarmed that they decided not to go too close. He was near two towers where they they saw him listening to an odd sound something like metal being torn apart.  
  
It was actually a 'princess' with spiky dark hair singing 'Mary had a little lamb' in an off-key tune of 'Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai'. Rukawa was awed by the 'angelic' voice of the singer.  
  
Rukawa watched as a redheaded witch called to the 'princess'.  
  
"RaSendohzel, RaSendohzel, bring down your hair!"  
  
End of Chapter 4. ************************************************************************AN: (Yawn) I'm lazy. And it's three in the morning. Sorry if it gets a little boring. As I said, comments and suggestions will be appreciated. Death threats will be treasured. I accept all kinds of major credit cards, cheques and C.O.D.s Arigato. 


	5. Chapter 5: Saving RaSendohzel and flying...

AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my stupid fic. I'll try to make it HanaRu or RuHana or whatever in the next chapter (w/c is chapter6) because Geno C. Ide suggested it. Actually, it is already but I just can't make it more evident coz I'm not much of a yaoi fan. And to blue6. I'm making it MitKo. I'm like a puppet. Well, then again, I never promised this story to be yaoi. Nonetheless, I'm trying my best (?). Here I go again, writing. Don't you know that when I'm writing I transform into a rolling eyeball? What's the relationship? None actually. Sorry if sometimes I seem to be a little morbid about some things and if it turns your stomach, well then, tell me. Pleasie pleasie. review. I don't expect all the pipol to like my fic and I still would appreciate it even if you don't have something good to say. At least it means you're wasting.err.spending some time for my hell of a fic. [That applies to you, Ms. Blue6. You know who you are and I don't.] Oh, I just remembered, sorry if sometimes the characters go out their given personalities because I let them assume the fairytale role they're playing. I won't talk more coz I might not finish writing if I do so and I might end up writing more author's notes than the story itself. Here's Chap 5.[DISCLAIMER/S here]  
  
Rebound: Chapter 5  
  
"RaSendohzel, Razendohzel! Bring down your hair!" the redheaded witch shouted.  
  
"Stupid old redhead witch." Rasendohzel muttered and then he added aloud "Can't you see my hair?"  
  
"I can, baka. I see you used a tower of gel again." The witch grimaced and shouted at him. "Then how can I climb my way if you don't bring your long black hair down?"  
  
"Ok. I'll try!" RaSendohzel replied, exhausted with arguing with the witch with flaming red hair. He slowly approached the window but his hair's weight, was pulling him down to the ground. Everything turned into slow motion.  
  
"Aki!" Koshino shouted, trying to get out of Fujima's grasp to help his beloved Sendoh.  
  
Time turned normal. Koshino became anxious for nothing because Sendoh landed on his hair first. His crowning glory was stuck on the ground and his body was poised near the window because of his hair and he wriggled his feet in attempt to stand up.  
  
"Baka. If you stand up, you'll land on your feet or butt and you're 50 stories high." Then the witch laughed wildly. "You can't figure that out yourself? Then only I can! Ore wa tensai!"  
  
The witch climbed the tower through the hair and pulled RaSendohzel inside the tower. "It's time for lunch, Raseni. It's your favorite! Frog's legs in poisoned applesauce! I cooked it myself!" the witch exploded into outrageous laughter.  
  
"I'm not French enough to eat zee frogz legz." RaSendohzel complained as he was trying to keep his stomach neutral.  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving it here," the witch said and then climbed down the tower through a rope.  
  
"If she had a rope, why did she need me then? Baka." Rasendohzel frowned then remembered that frowning uses more muscles than smiling, he pasted that same old smile again.  
  
Outside the castle, SnowRu white had fallen asleep in rose bushes. The other bishonens forgot about him because they were trying to keep Koshino from jumping from the magic carpet.  
  
"I must save my dear Sendoh! What will happen to Ryonan if we lose him?" Koshino fought Fujima, Miyagi, Kogure, Mitsui and Jin all at the same time. It was weird how he gained the strenghth he had. Maybe, because of the fact that Sendoh was in 'danger'. Meanwhile, the witch had spotted SnowRu white and dragged him along. "What shall I do with you?" the witched laughed devilishly, organizing what he/she wanted to do with 'Do aho.'  
  
Back to the tower, RaSendohzel was getting bored but his famous or infamous smile never left his face. He decided to sing "Kimi ga." this time to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star with matching choreography.  
  
Everybody covered their ears when the sound reached them, because it sounded like some small animal's shriek while being ripped apart.  
  
"My Aki! He's being tortured! Let go of me!" Koshino shouted like a madman. It was taking extra effort in the other bishonen's part because he was getting more uncontrollable.  
  
Rasendohzel stopped singing then and decided to recite a poem instead.  
  
O Koshino, Koshino wherefore art thou Koshino.  
  
[AN: taken from the lines of Juliet]  
  
Koshino replied, though Rasendohzel was oblivous to it:  
  
But soft! What yonder light through window breaks? It is the east and Sendoh is the sun! Arise fair Sendoh and kill the envious Hana. [An: taken from the lines of Romeo]  
  
"Look, if we all take a break and talk about it, we could devise a plan on saving RaSendohzel." Koshino clamed down and explained his plan to them placidly. Then they went near the castle tower where RaSendohzel was and told him to jump to the magic carpet.  
  
"Who are you?" RaSendohzel asked.  
  
"You don't know me?" Koshino asked, his tears were on the brink of falling.  
  
RaSendohzel shook her/his head and smiled.  
  
"Waaah! Seni doesn't know me anymore!" Koshino pulled his hair wildly.  
  
Mitsui saw a court so he had tantrums and jumped up and down because he wanted to play.  
  
Ryota saw Ayako somewhere and turned crazy.  
  
Kogure's glasses were broken. "My grandma's gonna kill me if I come home late with broken glasses!" Kogure wailed.  
  
Jin shook his head and shouted at Micchy who again challenged him to a three-point battle.  
  
On top of this, Sendoh's hair was too massive that the magic carpet lost its balance and they all plunged into the sea. ************************************************************************ AN: Yipee! It's five in the morning and I have completed my 5th chapter! Please review if you want a chapter 6. Thanks a lot! 


	6. Chapter 6: Don't tell a lie

/Disclaimer.? / AN: I'm Chrynn's alter ego, taking over her work for today since she is still in the ICU. She recently was operated by the veterinarian because of a broken brainstem but the vet unluckily left his lunch fork on her cerebrum. There goes.  
  
[Waah! I'm having an attack of psychopathetis insanitus blahblah]  
  
[Insert smiling face here.]  
  
Thanks to all the people who read this ridiculous (not stupid anymore) and senseless fic. Oh, I just remembered, I'm not going to make it YAOI, for now. I'm a little scatterbrained today and I don't think the YAOI stuff would suit the story very much.  
  
On to foolishness.  
  
  
  
Rebounds and fairytales: Chapter 6  
  
And they all tumbled into the crystal blue sea.  
  
RaSendohzel couldn't see where he was going; his hair was blocking his hair because the gel has been washed off. With that dilemma, he resolved to swimming like a sea horse.  
  
Koshino sulked and sulked and got eaten by a shark. (It almost rhymes!)  
  
Jin-jin, Ryochin, Megane-kun, Ken-ken and Micchy were wriggling around because they can't breathe. RaSendohzel just smiled at them as if he wasn't lacking oxygen himself.  
  
Suddenly, a shark attacked them and caught RaSendohzel by his hair. The shark nibbled on it, as one would eat spaghetti, with a certain relish. RaSendohzel's hair was therefore cut so that he could escape.  
  
It was worse because RaSendohzel became Sendoh again.  
  
And a whale ate them.  
  
They got trapped inside the humongous stomach of the whale. Kenji saw an old candle and a lighter so they lit the dark abyss up.  
  
"Oh lookie! We're not the only one here!" Sendoh shouted with that smile shining brighter than the candle.  
  
Ryochin ran to him to see a shadowy figure moving weakly while leaning on the 'wall' (or the stomach's wall rather).  
  
Micchy ran to the place where Ryochin was and still couldn't see clearly.  
  
"Hey Fujima! Come here!" he ordered.  
  
Kenji instantly obeyed but he took caution so the light wouldn't die. Kogure followed quietly behind him.  
  
They saw Uozumi. The team captain of Ryonan got up. At least he had company now.  
  
"I'm glad you found me," he told Sendoh who was already playing hopscotch with himself. Uozumi sweat dropped. He shouldn't be thankful after all. He was stuck with a bunch of psychos.  
  
A rat suddenly ran over Uozumi's foot and he jumped into Kogure's arms. He looked sincerely petrified out of his wits. (Being afraid of rats doesn't make you less of a man.or does it?)  
  
"Rat! Oh I hate those animals!" Uozumi said as he tightened his cling to Kogure.  
  
"Ummm. can I put you down? You're too heavy and I'm about to faint." Kogure placed the reluctant giant down and fainted. Good thing, Micchy was there to catch him.  
  
"See what you've done to Kogure? I'll make you pay for this!" Micchy said in a very angry tone.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Uozumi stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Shut up people, will you?" Kenji, who was already planting greens in some squishy sponge-like parts of the whale.  
  
"Are you already losing hope, Kenji?" Jin asked him.  
  
"No, but I think we are going to stay here for a while so we would need something to eat. It is sensible after all." Kenji replied.  
  
"You are so stupid, Jin." Micchy, who still carried unconscious Kogure, was spoiling for a fight again.  
  
"I'm ignoring you." Jin rolled his eyeballs toward the 'ceiling'.  
  
"You just are because I'm better than you." Micchy said for the nth time. "And I'm the best basketball player in all of Japan!"  
  
Suddenly, Micchy's nose grew a little longer.  
  
"Wahahaha!" Ryochin laughed, his left hand holding his stomach while his right one was pointing at Micchy's nose. "Micchynocchio!"  
  
Meanwhile, there was this mermaid with red hair singing "Oretachi wa Tensai" softly while playing with a fish named Takaflounder and a talkative crab named Yoheibastian.  
  
She/He saw a handsome young prince floating with saliva emerging out of his mouth. He was unconscious or rather sleeping.  
  
She blinked and blinked and smiled.  
  
AN: So wee! I've finished yet another chapter. I'm sleepy. I woke up early so that I could do this. Thanks. I love reviews! Btw, I 'm still open for cash. 


End file.
